


Hold On To Me

by hittingdeck



Category: Lorien Legacies
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hittingdeck/pseuds/hittingdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's post-torture memories take the shape of nightmares and Adam is the one he seeks out for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To Me

**Author's Note:**

> So at first this was gonna be kinda scary in a way but when I started writing I was like "let's not make my baby be in more pain then he needs to be" so now it's all fluff and cuteness

_The_ _scars that were just beginning to heal were opened by his long knife as his twisted face smiled inches from my own. "Tell me, little boy." He hissed, voice laced with venom. I gathered my courage and screamed one word "NEVER!" I saw the acid begin to come down the chains once again and just as it hit my arm..._

I open my eyes with a white terror, coated in a sheet of sweat and a sea of blankets. My eyes aren't used to the dark yet, so I sit up, blinking away tears. I gingery run my fingers over the scars on my wrist, trying to calm myself down. 

 

When my legs stop shaking, I slowly stand and start walking twords the kitchen. I stand on the cold floor as I wait for the fridge to poor my drink. I grab my cup from the door and stumble back to the couch, and cuddle into the blankets again. When I close my eyes hoping to find a world I can escape into, I only find the holding cell I was in and open my eyes again. After a couple more tries, is tech my back and start getting up to wonder the apartment. 

 

I end up in the hallway containing all my friends. I'm about to knock on my dad's door and ask if I can sleep in there but then I realize how  _childish_ that would be, so I pull my hand away. I look down the hallway, wondering who would let me in. Six would, almost definitely, but I don't know how to tell her I'm not into her so that might be awkward. I ponder by each of the doors before I find myself at Adam's door. He probably wouldn't mind if I joined him, he's pretty nice and he's used to sharing space with my father anyway. 

 

I softly knock on  the door, waiting a minute until I heard a matrees squeak and footsteps pading their way to the door. Adam opens it, black hair messy in a Kellin-Quinn sort of way and shirtless. I blushed as I saw his chest, and looked down. His watchful dark eyes swept over me, and he softly whispered, making his mog accent less scary "Sam? Are you alright?" I shook my head no, and he pulled me into his room. "What's wrong?" He questioned, still hushed as to not wake the sleeping lotic in the nxt room over. "Ni- memory." I said, being truthful with him. He turned his light off and pulled the blankets around him, befire opening his arms as a gesture of 'come and cuddle' so that's what I did. "Is there anything I can do?" "Just... Hold on to me." "Okay." 

 

Needless to say I never slept on the couch again.

 

 

 


End file.
